


Tea Party

by GretS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Tea Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretS/pseuds/GretS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had told Fusco two and half years ago he would be witness to scene in front him he would laughed , and cried "bullshit!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Person of Interest belongs to its rightful legal owners: , Warner Bros. , CBS, and Mad Robot.**

If anyone had told Fusco two and half years ago he would be witness to the scene in front him he would have laughed , and cried "bullshit!".

However, now all he could do was give a sad smile. The case had been for a lack of a better term brutal.  
Cases involving children were never easy. At first glance the case seemed to be a simple domestic abuse. The prime suspect had been the husband, but the truth was far from simple. Four kids. Four kids a mentally disturbed mother had been abusing for Lord knows how long. Ages three to nine. The mother`s prime target her four year old daughter.

Wonderboy and Lady Rambo had gotten there just in time to save the children, but not the parents. It seemed the father and mother killed each other.  
Fusco shakes his head and looks to the scene in front of him. Glasses had given Fusco an address to one of many safe houses. Neither of Finch`s strays felt comfortable with the idea of the kids being left alone at a hospital. For whatever reason. Fusco saw a man of middlie-eastern descent looking over the oldest boy`s cuts.  
Glasses was trapped by the other two boys. Both curled up around Finch`s sides on the couch while he read to them.

In the bedroom, on a medical bed surrounded with stuffed animals and Bear at the foot of that bed was the little girl. Despite her ordeal and a broken arm she was smiling with a twinkle in her eyes. Perhaps that twinkle was due to Mr. Dark and Stormy.  
The little girl looks towards Fusco. "Are you here for my tea party too?"  
Two and half years ago if anyone had told Fusco he would see the bane of existence having a tea party he have would laughed and cried"bullshit."  
Now? Now Fusco smiles at the little girl and takes a seat on the opposite side of Reese and picks up his tea cup. "Sure am angel"..

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at fanfiction. The Drabble was done originally at Personofinterestdisacussion.com as part of a drabble challenge.


End file.
